Vicious Cycles
by Sevant to Darkness
Summary: Demons and angels do not get along, under any circumstances. Put them in a room together, and they'll rip out each other's throats. Clearly someone wasn't thinking straight.


**Title: **Vicious Cycles

**Summary: **Demons and angels do not get along, under any circumstances. Put them in a room together, and they'll rip out each other's throats. Clearly someone wasn't thinking straight.

**Pairings: **Leon/OC, Sora/Kairi, others (haven't quite decided; I'm still playing with the idea)

**Warnings: **Definite slightly-OOC characters (embodying demons and angels? Is it possible to make some of them in character? I can't make Leon sweeter-than-sugar without making him OOC, sorry)Swearing, violence, more violence, angel-devil complexes, lots of indecisiveness, possible minor suggestiveness, mentions of Heaven and Hell, blood, and others? Not sure. I'll add onto the list.

**Fandom: **KH, AU

**Disclaimer: **See something you recognize? I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Raine Hollander led a perfectly happy, normal, apple-pie life – with a scientist for a father, an adopted mother, and a half-brother. She had been a _**good girl**_, with straight A's in school and good friends and one of the best moral systems anyone in her world had at that point in time. Raine had been a very cheery girl all of her life, and it would've made anyone frown to see her now (_oh, how sure she was_), to see how her life had taken a turn for what was probably, to most people, the worst that anyone's could. If anyone asked her, though, she would laugh and purr – and then tear out their throat and watch them bleed out.

Against popular belief, Hell burned cold, and therefore the saying '_when Hell freezes over_' was a certainty. It wasn't Kei's fault that people – even the souls in Hell – didn't seem to understand that fact. There _was _fire in Hell, but it was much higher than most of the souls Kei ever came in contact with got to see during their stay (their _eternal _stay). It wasn't her fault that anytime one of the souls would hiss the phrase at her when she very _politely _asked if they wanted a turn with the knife, that it made her tsk and cut into them again. Really. She was only doing her job.

It was after one of those souls had told her that phrase and she'd murdered the poor thing for the fifth time in two days, that Sephiroth found her, purring and arching her back up off of the floor as she laughed and laughed. Her superior was in no way certain of what had made her burst almost into tears from the pains in her sides from laughing, but Sephiroth had learned better than to question. He cleared his throat.

Kei's body lowered and she propped herself up on her elbows, stifling a giggle. "Hello, Seph," she greeted, pure bliss ringing through her tone.

Sephiroth raised a brow. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, you know I am," she affirmed, grinning. Her grin faded slowly. "But I'm beginning to get sick of hearing _Highway to Hell _bellowed into my ears as soon as I get close to this man. He's annoying."

She clapped her hands together, and Sephiroth only saw a happy, conniving child. Kei put on her best puppy-eyes (something difficult to do when covered in blood and still giggling every now and then). "Can I have a new toy? Obviously, this one's broken."

He chuckled. "No, no other toys." She whined at him softly, crossing her arms, once more looking very childlike. Sephiroth stepped forward and cupped her cheek, something glinting in his eyes. "I have a special assignment for you."

Her grin was almost instantly back. "Ooh! What is it?"

"I want you to go to Earth, and find me a soul, and rip it from the holder's body when his time comes," he informed.

Kei cocked her head at him. Her dark hair clung to her face in a few places, the rest falling over her shoulders. Sephiroth had always liked that hair when it was a mess, and she'd not failed him yet. He smirked down at her. He knew what she was silently contemplating asking.

"You will simply know," he promised. "The boy will glow. Remember, though, you are to let nothing cause him death before it's time."

She nodded and moved back, starting to turn. Sephiroth caught her chin, snarling down at her. Any pride or affection he had shown was gone; malice and threat gleamed in his jade eyes. "Fail me, and I will hang you on those racks and torment you in front of every soul you have ever raised a blade against, myself."

She knew better than to doubt he meant anything but truth, and nodded quickly. "Of course, Seph. You know I won't fail you." She smiled a little, hoping to appease him slightly, "when have I ever?"

"Don't choose now to start," he warned.

Kei felt him release her jaw and waited until he left to brush her fingers over where he'd grabbed her. She could already feel marks there, burning his threat into her skin. It was a permanent fixture that would remain so the hounds could find her, should she fail, and bring her back to him. She shuddered at the thought of the thundering paws and sharp claws, and the red, beady eyes that would stare hungrily after her if she failed.

Of course, Kei wouldn't fail. She was a good girl. She'd _always been_.

* * *

><p>Leon stretched his wings back as he watched the sky. Younger angels were flying around, eagerly diving and swooping through training routines, all the while playing games with one another. It hadn't been long since he'd been helping train them, but Cloud had announced that he wanted to see Leon, and Leon would never miss a meeting with him. It was improper and wrong.<p>

Cloud walked out of the large building to meet him, an unreadable expression masking his face. "Ah, Leon, good of you to come. No problems?"

"None," he answered, "Tifa was happy enough to take over."

"Good." Cloud turned around, gesturing Leon to follow. Leon quickly fell into step with the other angel, watching his face as he went on, "Leon, I've been hearing that a boy has been born whose soul can call the survival or the damnation of Heaven. Undoubtedly, Hell has heard the same rumors, and it concerns me that they may be bringing into play one of their own to keep us from him."

Cloud paused in front of the doors. "Therefore, I would appreciate if you would go and teach the boy – train him to protect him against Hell's forces." He almost smirked, "and, should you stay long enough, bring his soul to Heaven."

Leon raised a brow. "Do you suspect I'll have to stay?"

"I suspect they'll send their best, Leon." Cloud sent him an almost chastising look. "Don't underestimate them. Demons are fierce and whomever Hell sends will stop at nothing to destroy you first. You must be on your guard at all times, lest you be felled. Take them out before they can, you."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

There was a high-pitched shriek of surprise and one of the younger angels nearly dropped into the concrete path Cloud and Leon had been standing on. The little one had pulled up and saved their flight moments before coming into contact.

Cloud frowned. "Leon, you did tell Tifa not to let Yuffie take over, right? The games are good, but Yuffie tends to take them overboard."

Leon looked down. He'd forgotten.

Cloud sighed. "No matter. Return to your position and collect some of your things. You are to leave as soon as you have them."

"Of course, Cloud," Leon promised, and took off towards where he had left Tifa. Maybe it wouldn't be too late to stop Yuffie and her tricks as well, before one of the young angels got their wings clipped through her fun.

As a human, Squall Leonhart would have never guessed as much that he'd be assigned to protect a boy from a demon. He had never even believed in such things. Now, Leon wouldn't let a familiar mistake be repeated.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth had lied to her; the boy was incredibly hard to spot. All around the city were large, bright, flashing lights on billboards, and loud noises of people. She silently cursed them all to damnation before trudging along on her task. The boy shouldn't have been a glowing needle in a giant haystack of shiny, loud things – but forsake him, he was being one!<p>

She growled something under her breath as a stranger knocked shoulders with her. The man had the nerve to snap at her that she better watch where she was going, and she resisted the urge to turn around and blind the man.

"Sora, come on! Hurry up."

"Kairi! Riku!"

"She's right, Sora. We were supposed to meet Namine, Roxas, and Axel ten minutes ago. You're holding us up."

Kei looked up and grinned. The brunet in the group was burning off a bright light all his own. She drew back a few steps and waited for the small group of teenagers to get ahead of her. When they were a safe distance away, she tried to make herself look like an innocent civilian and followed behind them, eager to claim her prize before Heaven could get its hands on the boy.

Leon, meanwhile, was only moments behind the demon in noticing and bit his lip. He had to do something before the demon got her prey. A surge of energy flooded off of him and blew out a few lights overhead, causing people to yelp and scream in surprise; a few even rushed off.

The demon was moving, and Leon didn't have the time to wait. He moved forward out of pure instinct and grabbed her shoulder. She seemed to realize just by the touch what he was, because she whirled around, kicking him halfway across the square in her rush of action. The wind exited Leon's lungs quickly.

"Don't touch me, you freak," she yelled, and Leon swore he saw those eyes flash black. The black turned into pale-blue as someone approached the demon, asking what he thought was an innocent young woman if she was hurt. The demon shook her head. "No," she answered, "I just don't like him is all."

Leon found himself to be the center of talk as people tossed glares in his direction and sympathetic looks in the demon's direction. He hissed inwardly. That wasn't fair; he was protecting his charge.

He noticed the demon walk in the direction the boy had wandered off, and pushed himself up to his feet. There was no time to lie around, dazed.

Leon would have been pleased to announce that he had gotten there first, and got to know Sora and his friends' names. Sora Gainsborough was sixteen, well mannered, and in no way ready to deal with how strange his life was about to become. Within only minutes of meeting the boy, Leon could tell that Sora had feelings for his friend, Kairi Eraqus, and was probably likely to challenge his other friend, Riku Crescent, to games of any type to see which of them were they better of the two. The angel was slightly amused by how easy Sora was to read.

"Sora, you and your friends should probably go home. It's late," he advised.

Riku scoffed at him. "It's movie night, Leon," he informed, "it's against the law to go home early."

Leon was about to remark that it was, in no way, against any laws, but he didn't get the chance. Luckily for him, Namine, Kairi's sister, yawned and nodded. "Leon's right, Riku – maybe we should. It's really late. We can always catch the repeat tomorrow?"

The boy groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine, you babies go home. Rox, Axel, and me will go."

"I'm not a baby," Sora declared, looking offended, "that's it! Leon, I'm staying."

Kairi frowned. "Sora, I'm taking Namine home."

Leon noticed his charge deflate, suddenly very uneager to stay and prove himself. "But… Kairi!"

"No buts," Leon interjected, "I would suggest highly that you all take the advice given."

Sora pouted, but nodded, obviously defeated. "Okay, okay. You win." He hooked his arm with Kairi's, a tiny pink taking over his cheeks, and start to walk her home. Roxas let out a groan and followed behind his brother, while Axel trailed off in another direction, and Riku in another. Leon followed a distance behind Sora, Kairi, and Namine, making certain his demonic adversary didn't attempt to make a move.

Leon never bothered to question once why Sora held blind faith in him. Heaven and its higher-ups worked in mysterious ways, and the angel didn't doubt for a moment that it was all part of the plan. He didn't worry himself with wondering.

Tomorrow was the beginning of Sora's summer vacation. Tomorrow, Leon would prove to Cloud that he was of use.

Tomorrow, Sora would learn to protect himself from the demon after him, and any others that dared to follow her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is my new idea. I'm still playing with it a little. Twisting how it might play out, so I only have a few set ideas.

Now, important note one: I'm not a religious person, so doing something like this without bringing in my own personal views will be difficult (this is not to say I'm atheist, but I'm not 100% a believer), but I want to have fun with it. I'm not going to aim to make fun at either side, so don't get any ideas. I DO however have many ideas that will play some part in why this story may include a bit of humorous disaster. Think holy water plus demon; yeah, they don't mix well. Leon will get to have his moment with that, like Kei will her moment with other things.

Important note two: reviews are loved, and if you guys absolutely want to see Leon, Kei, or both (or including Sora at any point) in a specific situation, just suggest! I read every review and try to reply. If I see something that someone wants, I'll try it out - see if I can write it in.


End file.
